Jay Garrick (Batman: The Brave and The Bold)
History Origin With Batman's help he stopped Scarecrow and Scream Queen from spreading there Fear Gas at Halloween night in an unnamed town most likely Keystone City. The villains had hidden the gas inside pumpkins, and the citizens didn't take kindly after they where taken away by the heroes. Garrick had to calm down the people by himself, as Batman was long gone. Garrick later appears when he lends his powers to Batman to help him against Equinox and then appears again with the rest of the Justice Society of America. It is acknowledged that Jay Garrick is the original Flash and that he was succeeded by Barry Allen, who disappeared in a battle with Professor Zoom. Batman, Jay Garrick and Kid Flash (Wally West) use the cosmic treadmill to travel to the 25th century and help The Flash (Barry Allen) battle Professor Zoom. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, Garrick mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source. *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Speed': Jay was born with a metagene allowing him these abilities. The first Flash was able to speed at multiples of the speed of light. He can run and move their limbs at superhuman speeds. Jay is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. Jay can create wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating his arms and legs. At the height of his abilities, he could time-travel and dimensionally transport unaided, by speeding up and controlling the vibration speed of his molecules. As Jay aged, he began to slow, so now he can only time travel with mechanical aids or with another higher powered speedster. Without the Speed Force, Jay's top speed is around the speed of sound 770 mph. *''Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. *Phasing: The Flash's powers allow him to perform a number of speed-related feats. The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. There have been only a few superdense materials that the Flash has not been able to penetrate with this power. Certain forcefields also seem to negate this power. *Increased Perceptions: The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. The Flash's reaction time is so increased as to perform feats of speed such as removing the momentum from bullets and fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *Supercharged Brain Activity: The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allow him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of hours, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. *Sharing The Force: Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. He may still allow his molecular structure to pass through object but now after he passes through an object, the object is now supercharged with a chaotic energy, and explodes seconds after his passing through it. If he shares the Speed Force with another meta with superspeed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now exceed the speed of light but does not become aware of the Speed Dimension. *Steal The Force: Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. Now with his control of inertia, he can probably reduce the speed of a falling object directly by applying the speed force in reverse, to leech momentum from the object. *Vortex Creations: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gas's. The Flash also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away it's fuel source. Abilities *Coming Soon Appearances *'Trials of The Demon!' *'The Fate of Equinox!' *'The Golden Age of The Justice League''' *'The Power of Shazam' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Garrick_(The_Brave_and_the_Bold) *http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Jay_Garrick) Category:Batman: The Brave and The Bold Characters